The Fire Stone
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Robbed of his right to the High Throne by his younger brother, Jareth becomes involved in a game to save both the Underground and Above. But the stakes may just be too high this time, mostly if death is to be the Grand prize. J/S..OC
1. Prologue, Setting The Stage

Prologue; Setting The Stage:

* * *

Before we begin our tale it is important that certain facts are revealed and understood.

First is that all that you see and hear is never what it seems. There are intricacies so complex in this story that in order to make it believable to our audience we must slowly draw them out.

Second is that you, our listeners, must be willing to believe in the unbelievable.

Our Stage will be the Underground, more specifically the Labyrinth and the High Kingdom of Glyndwr.

Our hero, if one can really ascribe this title to him, is one Jareth; Goblin King. He rules over the Labyrinth and its inhabitants along with his wife; Queen Sarah.

It should be noted, to better understand our story, that the history between Jareth and his wife had been cleared up long ago resulting in the courtship and eventual marriage of the two.

It is also important to know that Jareth, not only being the Goblin King, but was also the first born son and heir of the High King.

Our tale begins some twenty years after the marriage of the Goblin Rulers. All is peaceful within the Underground at the moment, no discernable discord within the realms could be detected. And so it came as a great surprise when on one quiet and calm morning Jareth received word of his father's death and his younger brother's ascension to the High Throne.

Now that we have set the stage, we ask you to sit back and relax. The costumes have been donned, makeup applied, the limelight lit, and the curtain is opening....

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, well very short prologue, but it go across what I was wanting.**

**Ok, first to those reading "Roses in December" please go read the note at the beginning of the last chapter. I am not abandoning it, but want to rework the plot a bit before continuing it. Until then I am going to post this instead. **

**Now this story was inspired by Hamlet, which I have been rather obsessed with lately. As my sis Gebo said it is like Labyrinth meets Hamlet meets the Dark Crystal. IT IS NOT A CROSSOVER though. I hope everyone will enjoy this, I have had fun working on the outline for this and know I will have fun writing it as well. But be warned, while I love to read happily ever after ending stories I rarely write them, this is NOT a happy go lucky story. Whatever can go wrong will go wrong sums this one up pretty nicely.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!**

_**Also, once I am done "This is My Winter" I plan on writing another Labby, in fact I have I don't know how many lined up. On my Author's Page there is a poll. Click the links to find a journal entery to a preview of the story. I have four up and I have everything ready to write each of them. I thought I would allow the readers to choose which one they would like to read next. I will write the one with the highest votes next. The poll will be open until I finish "This is My Winter" **_


	2. All Great Men

Chapter One; All Great Men…

* * *

The ink stained parchment crumpled between his fingers, small tears beginning to fray the edges. How could this be happening? He had only spoken with him the week before, him and his wife, Sarah, had dined with him. He had looked the picture of health that day, just as strong and vibrant as he had been when Jareth was but a child.

So how could this have happened? The High King Ardghal, his father, was dead. If that wasn't distressing enough news, word was that his younger brother had taken the high throne. The throne that was _his_ by right!

He tossed the now destroyed parchment into the fire. Fachtna had always resented him when they were young. Jareth was the first born, and the crowned prince of the High Kingdom. He would take over the rule of the Underground once their father died.

Fachtna had been given one of the eastern kingdoms to rule. Arsenios was one of the more beautiful kingdoms, mostly inhabited by elves. Their uncle, Leander, had died without leaving an heir. It was an honor for both the kingdom and his brother to take the throne, but Fachtna never seemed pleased. He went so far as to take his anger out on his subjects, turning the once happy Arsenios into the sober and dirty place it was today.

Well it seemed his _dear brother_ had finally gotten what he wanted, and Jareth was sure he knew how. Fachtna hated their father just as much as he hated him.

He sagged down in his chair, his head bending down so his chin rested against his chest.

"And what, my Dear Husband, could have you looking so distraught?" The sweet voice of his wife brought the smallest of smiles to his mouth. Sarah could always brighten a room when she walked in, of course she could as easily bring a thunderstorm as well. His wife had a bit of temper on her.

"Father has died. I am told the Healers are claiming it to be the goblin flu." Tears filled Sarah's eyes at the mention of her Father-in-law's death. She was quite fond of Ardghal, while much of the Underground had voiced their distaste in their High Princes' choice for his queen, Ardghal had embraced her as his own daughter. He had even threatened to make it a law that she was required to call him father if she were not to do it on her own.

She wiped her cheeks as she looked over at her husband, just beginning to fully take in the meaning of his words.

"How could that be possible? Not even taking into account that Fae rarely ever contract illnesses, the goblin flu is called such for a reason. Unless there is something about your heritage you are not telling me Jareth, he could not have died from that flu." A weak and humorless laugh left Jareth's lips.

"If only the rest of the Underground were that quick to deduce that." Of course maybe they were, but he knew no one would ever say anything.

"What is it that you are not telling me? Why would others not come to this same conclusion?" Jareth sighed and stood so he could stretch his legs.

"It is not that they will not come to it eventually, more that when they do they will never say so. Not as long as our new High King sits on the throne, for fear of being disposed of." Sarah opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. As far as she knew, Jareth was to be the new High King. Why would they fear their lives with him? Sure he was harsh with the goblins, but then again they were a rather rough race to begin with. It never seemed to phase them actually.

"Sit down Sarah, and stop that, you look like a fish.

"I am sure you remember my brother Fachtna from our wedding?" Sarah only nodded as she settled herself down in her husband's vacated chair. She wasn't sure she was going to like the direction this was going.

"Well I doubt you could miss the animosity between him and our father and myself. Fachtna was always envious of my position in the kingdom. I was the Crowned Prince, and he would get a left over kingdom. That is how he say it anyway.

"The reason I am mentioning him is that I was not only informed of Father's demise, but also Fachtna's ascension to the throne of the High Kingdom. I shall leave you to deduce what surely has happened." Sarah felt her stomach clench painfully. Murder, the only explanation for the idiotic diagnosis of the Healers, the unlawful ascension of Fachtna, and Father's death was murder. And it wasn't hard to figure out who had done the deed.

"Why would the Council and Court allow a murderer to take the throne, unrightfully at that?" What could they benefit from allowing this tragedy to continue?

"They are scared. My brother is no fool, he would not have pulled this off on his own. During his reign over Arsenios he must have assembled himself an army sympathetic to his cause, or at least paid enough to make it worth their while.

"The Council will do nothing, at least while Fachtna's forces are strong." How could they sit back and just lets this happen? Sarah had heard the stories of Arsenios and what it had become. Did the Council really believe that he wouldn't do the same with the rest of the Underground?

"How can we be sure of any of this, Jareth? You haven't even spoken to your brother since the wedding, how can you be sure this is what he has done?" Jareth had to clench his fists together in order not to smash them against something. He knew his wife was just stating a rather good question. The fact was he hadn't spoken to Fachtna in years, the wedding didn't even count actually. They had exchanged a total of five words apiece before heading off in different directions.

"Because, Sarah, I know my brother. Fachtna never cared for anything but having the most power, the most money. This is not out of character for him. Believe me, I wish I was wrong, but there is no other reason for it.

"First for Father, who was perfectly healthy, to up and die and all the Healers could come up with was the Goblin Flu! Then my brother, the second born, take the throne. No Sarah I doubt I am wrong on this.

"The last time that someone other than the rightful heir had tried to take the High Throne, he was tied and burned in the middle of city as a message. The only reason the Council would refuse to remove him would be if he had someway to keep them at bay." Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them this would all have been nothing more than a dream.

"I can't rule out bribery or blackmail, believe me the Council members are not perfect or honorable, but a forceful takeover is more my brother's style." Sarah said nothing, her silence causing him to open his eyes. He could feel the burn in his throat as he saw his sweet wife sitting there with tears running down her cheeks.

He swiftly walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. She had lost her own father right before they had married, Ardghal had taken her under his wing and happily played the role of loving father for her. Now he was all she had left, and she was all he had as well.

"Dry your eyes Little Petal, he would not want to see you like this. All shall be well, I will not allow him to get away from this you know." Sarah just nodded against his chest, her tears slowly calming at his voice and the endearment he had taken to calling her when they were courting.

* * *

The soft tinkling of harp music filled the large hall, the notes dancing off of the gilded walls like fairies at midsummer. To one listening it would be hard to discern whether the piece was to evoke happiness or sadness, but one thing was certain, it was filled with so much emotion it would have made the most hardened man weep.

The fingers which plucked the strings with perfection slowed as they finished the last few notes, soon coming to rest in a nest of gold silk folded neatly within a small lap.

"A beautiful piece M'Lady, your father would have delighted in your talent. I am most certain he would have had you play that piece for the Court till your fingers bled." A strong but delicate laugh replaced the notes of the harp within the hall.

"My dear Sir Caedmon, you flatter me too much. I am but only half as talented than my Mother was. Father would have smiled and sang my praises to me, but I would not have played at Court." Naomh smiled sweetly, but it took little effort to see the sadness in her eyes. She was the last of her family, last of a great and honorable line, the Pryderi.

She had lost her Mother when she had been only ten, but even at such a young age the two were inseparable. Lady Eirian had died in childbirth, both mother and babe had perished.

After that blow, Lord Elisud had become very protective of his daughter. Watching the two as they walked the gardens or spent the afternoon reading in the library, one could tell how much he adored Naomh.

Sadly, just as the Pryderi were blessed with great power, they were cursed with unhappiness. Lord Elisud had died only four summers ago, leaving everything to his only daughter.

"Fathers can see no fault with their little girls. Whether you wish to admit it, M'Lady, you would have played at Court. And I pray that you believe me, you would have enchanted them as much as you have me." The blush that stole over her face made her only that much more beautiful. Naomh was almost a perfect copy of her mother. Her skin was as white as snow, but glowed with sunny tones. Her hair toppled down past her shoulders, over her full and heavy breasts to brush along her curving hips. The only feature that identified her as her father's daughter were her eyes. Where her mother had eyes of the deepest brown, Naomh had the same pale sky blue eyes as Lord Elisud.

"I doubt, My Good Sir, that you have come just to give false praise to this meek creature. What news have you for me?" Caedmon just shook his head, he would never change the girl's mind on this subject.

"You are correct, I have come to give true praise to this perfect creature before me. And before you once again speak ill of yourself, I have also come with news of your cousins.

"The High King, Ardghal, has died and in his stead has risen his youngest son Fachtna to the throne." Naomh ran her fingers along her collarbone, the sharp painted edges of her nails clinking against the large red crystal that rested just below her throat.

"And what of Jareth? Surely he could not of perished as well?" Caedmon paused a moment before continuing.

"He is well, His Majesty and his wife still reside in the Goblin Kingdom.

"I should not repeat this, in these times, but I believe that it will be pertinent information to you soon." Again he paused as though to assure himself that they were alone within the hall.

"The events surrounding King Ardghal's death are strange. The Healers claim it to have been the goblin flu, something of which you and I both know could not be possible.

"This in itself would not invoke suspicion, it is not uncommon that if the cause of death to be scandalous the Healers would lie to protect the royal family. It is the fact that Fachtna, not Jareth, has taken the throne and the Council has done nothing to remove the false king." Waiting for his charge to grasp his meaning, he walked to stand before her. He reached into his coat pulling out a scroll, setting in her lap.

"And then there is this." Her fingers wrapped around the roll of parchment and swiftly opened the letter. Her hands trembled as she read. Her cousin Fachtna had sent words of his affection and admiration.

"He speaks of favors he had sent. What are they?" The scroll was quickly rolled and set aside.

"Barrels of the finest fairy wine, carriages of bread and vegetables, and this…" Again he reached into his coat, only this time in his hands rested a gilded box. She clamped her eyes tightly shut as soon as she had opened the gift. A bracelet of gold and rubies and a matching set of earrings.

"I see. Have the wine stored in the cellar, and distribute the food amongst the peasants. And as for these…" Naomh handed the box out before her.

"Send them back with my apologies." Caedmon looked down at the jewelry, but did not take them. She was about to insist he take them when he spoke.

"M'Lady, I fear that I will be unable to do that." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Forgive me M'Lady, but you are sometime past the age of maturity. It was only while your father lived that you have been allowed to remain unbounded. He could still marry, produce more heirs. But with his passing you must entertain suitors, and marry before long.

"I would not suggest this did I not think it was the only way, but His Majesty has made his inquiry after your hand. You have no other suitors, and should you have the High King could easily rid you of them. It would be better for you to accept, or he could make trouble for you." She sighed and laid the box beside the scroll. Standing she walked a little ways towards the hearth.

She knew it was only a matter of time before an inquiry was made, but her cousin? The royal family never did anything without a reason, and she feared Fachtna's reason for his intended courting of her.

If she gave in it could be dangerous for the Underground, should she resist it could be dangerous for her.

"You would have me bound in a loveless marriage, chained to my cousin's bed in order to avoid a spot of trouble?" She kept her back to Caedmon. She already knew what she had to do, but she needed to hear his thoughts.

"You are no fool M'Lady, it will be more than a spot of trouble. I wish it could be any other way, but think! Should you refuse him he would try and take it by force, should you accept his hand…" Naomh turned swiftly and strode back to her chair and the table beside it.

"Accept and I keep control, keep it from him. Yes, I know. I do not wish to die, believe me Sir, it is only a little overwhelming." She opened the box and pulled out the bracelet.

"But I will do what I must." With that she slid the bracelet over her hand, she was now officially being courted by the High King.

* * *

Fachtna allowed a small smirk to spread across his lips as he caressed the cold stone lid of his father's tomb. He had warned him that should he not give in he would perish.

"Oh, what great men do come to. Are not we all in the end home to worms and rats?" He laughed, a hollow and cold sound that could chill a fire. He was well on his way to power, only one thing left to be gained. Though he had no worry, his dear sweet cousin would accept. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, hope you enjoyed it. And yes I know that some of it might not make any sense right now, but do not fret, it will be revealed soon enough.**

**This chapter introduces all but one of the important characters in this story, the other will most likely enter in a chapter or two.**

**I am not sure how long this one will be, but i am aiming for a pretty long novel legnth, so here's hoping!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!**

_**Also, once I am done "This is My Winter" I plan on writing another Labby, in fact I have I don't know how many lined up. On my Author's Page there is a poll. Click the links to find a journal entery to a preview of the story. I have four up and I have everything ready to write each of them. I thought I would allow the readers to choose which one they would like to read next. I will write the one with the highest votes next. The poll will be open until I finish "This is My Winter" **_


	3. Path To Slavery

Path To Slavery:

* * *

A bead of water moved slowly down the curve of a nude back. The wet trail drying quickly as the drop slid between the hollow and crease at the base of the back.

Small goose-bumps appeared upon the milky skin, slowly being smoothed away by the warm hands that massaged sweet smelling oils into the flesh.

"Is M'Lady sure of this?" The young fae girl who kneeled, working the oils into a curving leg, spoke softly. It was easy to hear the girl's anxiety in her voice. Ayodele Castle had been in a silent uproar over the news of their Lady's courtship. Whispers of her cousin, the High King's intentions of a betrothal, moved swiftly from servant to servant.

Fachtna was as liked by the Court as a diseased chicken. Even less by the servants who always bore the brunt of his anger and cruelty. Just the thought of someone so kind and delicate as Lady Naomh within his grasp was disturbing.

"I have to be. Cailin, this is not about whether it is the right thing to do, or if I want it. I am the last of my line, no longer protected by my father, _among other things_.

"Further more The High King has ordered it, do not be foolish enough to think that I could refuse his _'offer.'_" Offer indeed, she could no more refuse him than she could choose to live without breathing.

"Now, we must hurry, His Majesty shall be arriving soon."

* * *

Fachtna slid his fingers along the black velvet curtain of his carriage, the fabric tickling his skin. He could feel as the horses slowed to a quiet gait as they approached Ayodele.

He had been counting on the sense of duty that had been driven into his cousin since birth. She would accept his courtship, just as she would the hasty marriage he had planned. She would be his wife in just a fortnight, crowned High Queen and as long as his plan succeeded, pregnant and bound to him eternally within a year.

The carriage stopped with a small jolt, announcing their arrival. Fachtna ran his fingers through the flaxen curls that fell to his shoulder blades. Each ringlet bouncing slightly as they toppled back from his hands.

Fachtna, while resembling both his father and older brother, had a more classical beauty to him. Both Jareth and Ardghal were seductive, their eyes and bodies made to tempt and arouse. Fachtna on the other hand was almost angelic in his beauty, he mesmerized and enchanted. He always found it comical in a way. His father and brother may have looked like cats on the prowl, but they were gentle and kind lovers. He though, while luring in with his innocent façade, was harsh. Human and fae alike still had not learned that true evil hides behind masks of pure white.

Fachtna knew how to use this to his advantage, he had used it to gain lovers, to hold control over the Council, and now he would use it to possess his cousin and all she owned.

* * *

Jareth paced back and forth in his study, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he thought over the past week.

He knew his brother had to have killed their father, but sadly he couldn't prove it. Not just because Fachtna was sure to have already disposed of the body, but also because he had to be holding something over on the Council. They would rather the Underground rot under his brother's rule than have their dirty deeds exposed.

He couldn't shake the feeling that his brother was up to something much more dangerous than just stealing the throne from him, but what was what was worrying. He had nearly exhausted himself going over every possibility he could think of.

There was no doubt Fachtna wanted power, but the problem with power was that once one had it they always wanted more. How far would he go to satisfy that hunger?

The scary thing was Jareth knew without a doubt Fachtna would go to any length, sacrifice anyone and everyone to get what he wanted. If only he could figure out exactly what it was he could figure a plan to stop his tyrant brother.

* * *

Naomh sat primly upon the small, but elegant throne that sat at the far side of Ayodele Castle's great hall. The servants were skittering around like little ants making ready for the royal visit.

Flowers were placed on every table, the burgundy rugs were brought out and draped over the floor. The tapistries had been beaten and re-hung, fountains were placed within the hall's corners, and the sounds of chimes rang out from their conciled spots within the high arched windows. Everything was set; everything in their place, including the Lady, draped and wrapped in silks of gold and orange.

"M'Lady, His Majesty has arrived." Sir Caedmon bowed before Naomh, his eyes conciled beneath his bangs as he gazed longingly at his Lady. She was beautiful, like a sunset made in flesh. He was in love with her, had been since she was just twenty, but since her birth she had been promised to another and so he had hidden his feelings.

She had once been betrothed to her cousin King Jareth, but after his run in with the once mortal Sarah, the marriage contract had been dissolved upon request of the late High King. It was after that that Caedmon had begun to hope. Before Lord Elisud had died there had been talk of a marriage between the two. It would have been a benefit to both families, even though Naomh would not be High Queen, she would still be aligning herself with a powerful and old family. Sadly before the contract could be drawn Lord Elisud perished, Lady Naomh had never known. Nor would she ever, Caedmon knew he would be in danger should he get in the way of the High King.

"Thank you, Sir. Do show His Majesty in." Naomh stilled her shaking hands, it would not due to show her fear of this man. She knew her cousin, he wouldn't think twice before killing her.

The mumbling which had filled the hall for the past hour died down quickly, only to be replaced with the sharp echo of thick soled boots upon the stone floors. With the grace of a queen, Naomh stood from her throne, her hair toppling down to cover the red crystal dangling from her neck.

Fachtna smirked at his cousin, she was the epitome of grace and regality. She would be perfect.

"Cousin, I thank thee most kindly for allowing our visit, for it being as hastily as it was announced." Naomh painted a soft smile across her lips. Oh he was charming; like a cobra.

"Think nothing on it Your Majesty. You and your Court are most welcome here anytime you wish. I do hope you find everything to your satisfaction." A shiver ran up her spine at the look her cousin was giving her, his eyes roamed from top to bottom and back again. He looked like he wished to devour her right there.

"I am sure everything will be perfect. Now, let us dispense with the formalities. It is no secret why I am here, and I loath the primness most couples display in courtship.

"You shall be Naomh, and I, Fachtna." He took a step forward, and with the bold arrogance he was known for, took her hand and brought it to his mouth. His lips brushed over her fingers one by one until he reached her thumb only to turn her hand over and press a hot kiss to her palm. Even though she knew he was playing her she could not help but feel weak-kneed as his lips seared into her flesh.

"Well then Fachtna, welcome to Ayodele." Teeth as sharp as fangs peeked out from red lips as a cruel and deviant smile spread across the High King's face.

* * *

Sarah relaxed back against the curled end of her favorite chaise, her feet curled up underneath her. Jareth seemed so preoccupied lately. She understood when his mood was rather down, he had just lost his father. But this was much more. He was angry and thoughtful. There was something she was sure he was not telling her.

From what she had been able to gather from his now constant mumbling, was that he suspected his brother of far worse than just stealing the throne for the mere power over the Underground. She wasn't sure exactly what it meant, only that if Fachtna's intentions were such, blood would be flowing in rivers.

A soft knock came from the dark wooden door to her chambers before it opened to reveal the slim figure of Sarah's personal maid, Una.

The young fae girl was a good foot taller than Sarah, her hair falling to her mid-back in sable tresses, and eyes such a dark green they almost appeared black. She glided over swiftly to the Goblin Queen, the autumn red of her swirling dress making her appear as one of the wood nymphs that resided within the Labyrinth.

"Lunch, Your Highness." Sarah remained silent as the girl set the silver tray on the short table before her. There were an array of finger sandwiches, fruit, and various cheeses. She remembered when she had first returned to the Underground, the food within the Goblin Kingdom was almost inedible. One of the first things she had changed once she became queen was to hire elf chefs to replace the goblins in the kitchen.

"Thank you Una." The fae smiled sweetly and curtsied before turning to leave.

"Una, a moment please?" Una halted in her exit and turned gracefully to face her Queen.

"His Majesty has not been himself, and I fear he has not been allowing his goblins to bring him food. Could you please make up a tray for him and inform him that it was I who sent it? If he gives you any trouble, please inform me." With another curtsy Una left for the kitchens.

Sarah hoped he would take the not so subtle hint. He had eaten very little in the past few days, and she was worried about him.

* * *

Naomh took in a deep breath as she tried to still her nerves. The song of the birds, the cool grass beneath her feet, all of it faded away leaving only the feel of Fachtna's arm as it twined with her's. She should not have accepted when he suggested taking a turn around the gardens. They were mostly alone there, and that was something she was just not ready for.

"Are you alright My Dear? Not tiring yet, are we?" A small smirk spread across Fachtna's handsome face. He knew he was making her uncomfortable, that was something he was counting on. If he could keep her off balance it would be easier to gain what he wanted, what he needed.

"Oh, no. Just enjoying the day, the gardens are one of my favorite places." Oh, how she wished Caedmon was there. She never found it difficult to speak to him. She hadn't seen her cousins for years. Sure she had keep correspondence with Jareth, she enjoyed his tales of the goblins. But Fachtna was a different matter all together. He never showed much interest in her, it only confirmed in her mind what he was up to now.

"Is that so? Well then, you will enjoy Glyndwr. Our gardens are said to be the finest in the Underground. My favorite would have to be the White Garden in the southern grounds of the castle.

"Its beauty can only be seen though at night. There are moonflowers half as tall as you, and they glow so brightly in the moonlight." Fachtna may have been a ruthless man, but he did at least appreciate beauty, and the gardens of his castle were exquisite.

Naomh smiled as though she agreed with what he spoke of, she really could care less.

"I do think we should have our ceremony there, after sundown of course." Naomh stopped abruptly, he had only been there a few hours and he was already speaking of their wedding?

"Ceremony?" Taking a deep breath to calm his voice, Fachtna had to rein in the urge to snap at her.

"Ignorance does not become you My Dear. You know of what I am speaking, why I am here." Naomh had to make sure she didn't raise her arm to rest her hand against the necklace dangling at her breast.

"Of course, I guess that I had not expected to be discussing the details of our bonding so soon." A soft laugh bubbled up around the two as Fachtna patted her hand.

"I think, My Dear that a short engagement would be best. The public already asks for a High Queen, and it will not be long before they will want an heir. The longer we wait, the more unease will be within the people." A sound argument to be sure, but Naomh knew it to be rubbish. The people were too scared of Fachtna at the moment to speak out against him.

"Very wise. Then it shall be. Pick a date and I will have my things prepared." The hand wrapped around his forearm lifted as he brought it to his lips in a warm kiss that left Naomh weak-kneed.

"I shall accept no longer than a fortnight. Now that we have that settled, shall we continue with our walk? Your gardens are magnificent."

* * *

_**Author's Note: First off, before anyone comments on how fast the engagement and marriage between Fachtna and Naomh is going, remember that one; this story was inspired by Hamlet and while not a Labby version of the play it does follow a lot of the story, just sort of screwed up and that to make it into what I want. And Two; this is not to be a marriage of love, what it is for will be fully revealed in while. But feel free to make guesses, the reader who gets it right will get a Oneshot of their choice written for them just cause, well I feel like it. :) **_

_**Now all the important characters have now been introduced, all new characters after this chapter will not play a big part. Also I'm not sure how I like the last part of this chapter, it is what gave me the most trouble when writing.**_

_**Also, once I am done with "This is My Winter" I plan on writing another Labby, in fact I have I don't know how many lined up. On my Author's Page there is a poll. Click the links to find a journal entery to a preview of the story. I have four up and I have everything ready to write each of them. I thought I would allow the readers to choose which one they would like to read next. I will write the one with the highest votes next. The poll will be open until I finish "This is My Winter" So far "Jet" and "Velvet Underground" are tied.**_


	4. Chained To The Devil

Chained to the Devil;

* * *

Naomh forced back her tears as the white bridal robes were slipped over her head. Fachtna had stuck by his word and now after only a fourteen day engagement she was to be married to the High King.

Her cousin was an ostentatious man, and so it had surprised her when he had opted for a small ceremony instead of a huge to-do. Though the more she thought on it the more she realized a secret ceremony was hard to put a stop to. It would be another couple of days before the public knew of their new High Queen. By then the marriage would be consummated and completely legal. Those who would have wished to prevent it would be unable to do anything.

Squaring her shoulders she looked herself over in the mirror. She was a Pryderi and she had obligations she must fulfill. Her life belonged not to herself, but her people and the Underground. She would marry Fachtna not because he would kill her otherwise, but because she would have the upper hand. She would more easily be able to keep from him that which he must never gain.

* * *

The princes of Glyndwr were raised to be leaders, in both politics and war. They were taught to always to look at the bigger picture when planning their moves. This training was the reason for the piles of paper covering the desk of the High King.

He knew when he began this that the Council would try to remove him from the throne. That was why he had gathered any and all information regarding the members. He now held sway over them. He could murder his own brother in front of them and they wouldn't do a thing.

He knew his dear cousin would have never agreed to a marriage had he not played it the way he had. The chit really believed that she would be able to keep it from him!

Fachtna also knew that his brother would be a problem. If Jareth had known about the wedding he would have stopped it. Even after he learned of the marriage Jareth would go to many lengths put an end to his plans. Fachtna needed a way to distract his brother, to even weaken him.

He smiled as he read over his man's report. He knew just the way. Looking up at the seemingly plain man he spoke.

"Send word to the apothecary that I have need of his services. It is time to put an end to my brother's reign by getting to the heart of matters, his heart." The man nodded before departing, leaving his king to prepare for the evening.

Fachtna ran his finger across the paper in his hand. The weakness of man resided in his heart, and she whom held it.

* * *

Naomh held her hand slack within her cousin's. She tried not to notice how tight the binding cords cut into her skin, tight enough for bruises to form by morning.

The words of the Priestess' washed over her, the meaning lost to her. She barely tasted the wine as it slid across her tongue and settled heavy in her belly. The only thought in her mind being how much her binding cords looked like chains.

Soft cheers filled the air, slow coming and staggered, as though unsure if such emotion was appropriate. Fachtna's smile spread widely across his face. His appearance so close to the mortal depiction of the devil.

Oh, how she wished she had enough energy to laugh. It seemed so fitting for her new husband. The Devil King and she his chained bride.

As he lead her by the hand to their marriage bed she allowed a small smile of her own. Her Cousin Husband might have been a smart man, but he had forgotten to take a few things into account. She would take delight in informing him.

* * *

Her skin was milky like honeyed cream, sweet and smooth on his tongue. Her eyes glistening like the mid-day sky as they stared into his. Her hair painting twilight across her pillow, and her voice like Siren song in her passion. He knew she would be a perfect creature, her body meant for such pleasure as only he could give.

He ran his hand from her thigh along her wet skin till he encountered the pendant at her throat. He had expected her to take it off at some point. He had even tried to remove it himself, only to find that there was no clasp. The chain was solid.

Naomh laughed softly as his fingers played with the red crystal. Had he really believed it would have been that easy? Her ancestors had not been fools. To be the Keeper meant more than simply holding the Stone. She had a power over it and whom she would bestow it.

"What is it that you find funny, Wife?" She turned her eyes to her new husband, watching him through lowered lids.

"The Keeper is more than just a holder for the Stone, Husband. You will find no clasp or means of removing it from my neck." Fachtna slid his hand further up till his fingers rested around her neck. He tightened his grip just slightly.

"I could remove that which blocks me. It would be simple to slide it from your headless body." Naomh just smiled.

"And so then you would die too. You can not take it by force." Fachtna removed his hand and pushed himself away from his wife.

"I had not thought to find you a fool, Cousin. To show your true colors this early. I expected you to woo me for a bit longer before you went in for the kill." She knew her words would anger him. Had he really thought her so naive?

"And what about your colors, my _Wife_?" His fingers itched to return to her slim neck, to squeeze till he heard a snap.

"I have never hidden myself from you. It was you who put that wool over your eyes. Had you simply asked about the Keeper and the Stone before we were married I would have told you." She reached below her to pull the thick blanket over her bare body, only to have it yanked forcefully from her hands.

"Then tell me now." He crawled up her body till he rested against her, flesh to flesh.

"Only I can bestow the Stone. It can not be taken by force, he who tries shall die. One can not trick me into giving it, for he the Stone will not work. Only when I have given my heart shall the Stone fall from my breast, and then only shall it work for he whom I have given it." Fachtna's lips pressed themselves against her own, then slid down to her ear.

"Then I shall make you fall for me." His mouth nipped and kissed its way to the valley between her breast, his teeth capturing the Stone and resting it against his tongue.

"Never, Milord. I could never give my heart to the devil in which I have been chained."

* * *

A small and slender hand danced across pale moist skin, the fingers weaving into flaxen hair.

"I am not as young as I once was, my Wife. Give me some time before we go again." Sarah laughed softly against her husband's naked chest. Young was relative in her opinion.

"Yes, I guess five hundred years is a bit old." A sharp smack landed across her hind-end.

"You are not suppose to agree. You are suppose to tell me how young I still look and how virile I am." Jareth's words were only met with a louder laugh and another smack to his wife's rear-end.

Sarah quieted as she snuggled closer to her husband and King.

"Jareth?" His head tilted down just enough to gaze at her.

"Jareth, what is going to happen? I mean with your brother? We haven't heard from him in two weeks." She knew Jareth had been spending his time those last two weeks trying to figure out his brother's plans. She may not have known the fae very well, but she doubted that the silence from her brother-in-law meant anything good.

"I wish I knew. My brother is no idiot. He surely had a plan, but what I can not tell you.

"I am going to be going to Glyndwr soon. I must pay my respects to Father. While there I will work to find what I can about what Fachtna is doing." Sarah rose up slightly and rested her hand against his cheek. Her thumb wiping away a single tear he had allowed to fall.

"Shall I go? I wish to say goodbye as well. I loved him as any daughter loved a father." Jareth could only smile and force back more tears. It hurt him to see such sadness in his beloved's eyes.

"I know you did, just as he did you. But you will not be going. And I do not want any arguing over this. Once all of this is over we shall both pay proper respects to Father.

"But Sarah I am not sure what my brother is up too, and I do not want to put you in danger should he fix his eyes on you. You are my weakness and my strength. And I shall work better if I know you are safe here in the Goblin Castle." Though she had never liked being told what to do, she understood what Jareth was saying. Were the roles reversed, she wouldn't want her husband anywhere where he could have been in danger.

"Just be careful Jareth. I couldn't live if anything happened." Without warning Sarah was swept up into her husband's embrace, no more words were needed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well I hope everyone liked it. I'm not sure myself though. I think it just feels like I have rushed things with Fachtna and Naomh, but I skipped the fourteen days of courting because that would have just been really boring filler. I might go back in a bit and work on this more, once I figure out how to make it flow better with these two charaters.

Also the poll for the new Labby is still up on my author's page and will be until I finish "This Is My Winter" at the moment "The Velvet Underground" is in the lead. So if you haven't voted yet and would like to help pick the next Labby after "TIMW" please do vote.

I also have a sneakpeak for a future Labby, "Shade" up. Which I will start fully posting once I get a good deal of it written.

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!**


End file.
